Hollow Tag
by Sagi-Chi
Summary: Para Espada yang bosan memutuskan untuk bermain hollow tag. Bagaimana jadinya? Don t forget to R n R. Deviant art is not mine


**Hollow Tag**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :K+**

**Warning :OOC,Gaje!Humor nggak jelas!Lebay!Alay!Tidak disarankan untuk yang tidak suka humor.**

* * *

Hueco Mundo, pabrik penghasil pasir terbesar di dunia Bleach. Bayangkan setiap tahunnya, tempat ini bisa memproduksi miliaran bahkan triliunan ton pasir yang bisa digunakan untuk membangun rumah sedunia. Tapi, untuk saat ini kita abaikan saja pabrik penghasil pasir dan sebagainya itu. Karena yang akan kita sorot adalah sebuah gedung atau bangunan bercat putih. Dimana para anak-anak hasil dari selingkuhan Aizen Sosuke tinggal (dihajar Aizen).

Kenapa dikatakan selingkuhan? Alasannya bentuknya yang berbeda-beda dan bewarna warni. Baiklah dari 10 anak selingkuhan Aizen kini yang akan disorot, alias di ZOOM adalah… 6 bocah ajaib yang paling tidak waras disini. Yang pertama Stark, seorang pria dengan rambut coklat yang mirip dengan Aizen yang diduga satu-satunya anak kandung Aizen dari almarhumah istrinya yang mungkin sudah lama meningal atau meninggalkannya karena bosan(dihajar Aizen). Sifatnya luar biasa pemalas. Bayangkan sedang berjalan saja ia bisa tertidur dan sebagainya.

Lalu anak keduanya Harribel, seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan kulit bewarna tan, yang katanya selingkuhan dengan Yoruichi Shihoin (dihajar Urahara). Ia mempunyai kepribadian yang cool banget atau lebih dikenal dengan **Kuundere.** Lalu anak ketiga Grimmjow, seorang pria berambut biru yang terkesan galak, sadis, dan terkesan Pscho karena suka tertawa tanpa alas an yang jelas (lah?). Kemudian anak kempat Nnoitra seorang pria atau wanita yang mempunyai rambut hitam panjang seperti iklan shampoo lifeboy. Sifatnya sama Pschonya dengan Grimmjow atau mungkin jauh lebih parah (Dicincang Santa Teresa).

Lalu anak ke lima Szayel, seorang pria berambut pink yang dari penampilannya terkesan FEMINIME alias FEria(Pria) peMInat aNIME. Ia merupakan satu-satunya dokter atau bisa dikatakan mempunyai bakat dalam bidang perobatan dan bahan-bahan kimia. Bayangkan Aizen harus berterimakasih kepada Szayel karena berkat penemuannya rambut supermennya menjadi suparman, aka warnanya berubah menjadi hitam.

Yang terahir Arroniero atau disingkat Aron. Anak Aizen yang paling aneh karena suka minjam wajahnya Kaien Shiba mantan wakil kapten divisi 13 itu yang entah apa alasannya. Atau mungkin karena dia anak selingkuhan dengan Kaien Shiba, saya juga tidak tau. Hanya Aizen yang tau demi Karakura, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo dan Jigoku Hen dan demi Tite Kubo(dihajarTite Kubo).

Mereka semua adalah ESPADA singkatan dari Emansipasi Semua Pasukan Anak Dari Aizen(lah?). Dan kini atau lebih tepatnya malam ini mereka lagi bosan (di Hueco Mundo tidak pernah terlihat siang kecuali di tingkat atas).

"Ah, bosan,"gerutu Stark yang sudah capek mimpiin jadi Batman(lah?).

"Yang lain pada kemana sih?"gerutu Nnoitra.

"Hah… entahlah," gerutu Grimmjow seraya mengacak rambut birunya itu.

"Hm… ada yang mau jadi bahan percobaan?" tawar Szayel.

"No thanks," jawab semuanya serempak.

Hingga tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan muncullah Aron yang lagi-lagi makai wajahnya Kaien.

"Main yuk!" ajaknya lagi.

"Hah?" semuanya langsung melongo.

"Ih lebay deeh," kata Aron lagi.

"Main apa sih?" tanya Nnoitra dengan nada bosan, better dan renyah(lah?).

"Hollow Tag!" sorak Aron bagai anak-anak playgroup yang ngajak teman-teman sekelasnya untuk bermain itu.

"Hm… "

Suasana hening sesaat dan-

"Boleh juga!" sorak semuanya kompak. Entah setan apa yang merasuki para ESPADA Aizen ini saya pun tidak tau.

Ahirnya dimulailah permainan kejar-kejaran tersebut. Ulquiorra yang melihat hanya geleng-geleng. Sedang Aizen yang lagi ngopi bareng Gin dan Tousen langsung kaget melihat para ESPADA yang kembali ke masa anak-anaknya. Dalam hati Aizen bangga sekaligus terharu melihat anak-anaknya yang bermain bersama dan bangga sebagai ayah karena melihat wajah bahagia anaknya.

"Oke, kau jaga Aron!"kata Tia.

"Baiklah,Swallow em!Glotoneria!"

"W-woi… " kata yang lain cengo saat melihat Aron melepaskan shikainya dan berubah menjadi bentuk resurrect, yaitu seekor gurita pada bagian bawahnya.

"Woi!Curang!" sorak Grimmjow yang lari bareng dengan espada yang lain

"Aron! Ini hanya permainan!" sorak Harribel

"Kenapa kau menggunakan Ressurect segala!" protes Nnoitra yang nyeret Szayel agar teman seperjuangannya tidak terlindas. Sedang Szayel hanya meronta-ronta karena tercekik oleh tarikan Nnoitra yang terlalu amat kuat itu.

"Hwe! Emak!" sorak Stark yang malah meluk Haribel itu

Sedang Aizen yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop bareng Gin dengan permainan ketidakwarasan oleh para ESPADA tersebut.

**THE END**

**OMAKE**

"Seru ya, " kata Aron yang sedikitpun tidak merasa bersalah

Sedang yang lain hanya menahan kesal dan memaki karena kelelahan terutama Haribel dan Nnoitra yang harus membawa yang lain juga. Sedang Szayel sibuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya akibat cekikan Nnoitra yang terlalu kuat yang hampir atau sempat membunuhnya sesaat tersebut. Sejak saat itu mereka kapok untuk main hollow tag terutama deengan Aron.

**FINISH!**

**Makasih banyak pada Readers tachi yang udah mau mereview dan memberikan kritikan. Arigatou gozaimasu!"**

**Balas Review**

**Nelli is My Name: hehehe makanya saya buat. Thanks for Review**

**Yuzuna Yukitou : Bener banget hehehe, tapi susah juga loh Yuzu-chan ntar nggak jadi perang yang ada pada main hollow tag hehehe, kayak pas Ichi sampai ke Hueco Mundo dan main hollow tag bareng Nel dan kawan-kawan hehehe. Thanks for review**

**Silvia Rubedo: Hehehe emang geblek*ikutan dilindes Aron* Thanks for Review!**

**Hinariku-chan : hehehe nggak apa-apa kog. Mungkin saja kan? Nothing imposible right? Thanks for review**

**Guest1: Gommen maksudnya Szayel, thanks for review**

**Nightrin Kur3na21: Kalau panjang ntar semua jadi rata dilindes aron siapa yang mau tanggung jawab? Hayoo hehehe thanks for review**

**Guest 2: Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga Author note, kalau kurang suka tidak perlu dibaca kog. Makasih atas reviewnya**

**Roux Marlet : Hehehe nggak juga, kebetulan aja kepikir tuh singkatan. Hehehe terimakasih atas reviewnya, sudah saya perbaiki, maaf salah. Barragan? Hm.. main catur mungkin sama Yammy hehehe. Ah, maaaf atas kurang telitian saya, thanks for review. Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
